


Eros

by Jeneeness



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: This is an entry to celebrate the one year anniversary of Yuri!!! on Ice. It is a piece of something larger, so I guess this can also be considered a sneak peek! This is for Day 3 of the 12 days of prompts for the celebration. Hope you enjoy.





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry to celebrate the one year anniversary of Yuri!!! on Ice. It is a piece of something larger, so I guess this can also be considered a sneak peek! This is for Day 3 of the 12 days of prompts for the celebration. Hope you enjoy.

Viktor entered the room, exasperated, yet slightly amused at his recently ended phone call, “Yurio thought I was retiring.”

"You're not, are you?"

Viktor turned quickly, casting a confused and worried glance at Yuuri, "Of course not," quickly turning to kneel on the floor before Yuuri, resting on his heels.  "I have a comeback season to skate, and I am to coach you to a gold medal," he said, his sincerity then turning into a challenging smirk, "But I'm not going to hold back against you."

Yuuri smiled, “I’m going for a gold medal, so you're going to have to settle for silver," returning the smirk with a nonchalant shrug.

Viktor chuckled, "We'll see who wants it more."

"I guess so," Yuuri replied.

It had been a common question in interviews how the two planned to compete against each other as coach and student, and as partners.  In one interview, they had actually just looked at each other wide eyed, and burst into laughter...  At the time never fully considering the situation.  Viktor is the top skater in the sport, and everyone expects a legendary comeback since taking a break.  Yuuri is at his peak, inspired after his version of a comeback season, and fighting to win gold.  They were to get married after Yuuri won a gold medal at the next Grand Prix Final.  A loving and convoluted rivalry.

As Yuuri looked down at Viktor kneeling before him, a slow smile spread on his face, he chuckled.   _He was the only one that could bring the infamous Viktor Nikiforov to his knees_.

Viktor felt the mood in the room shift, slightly at first.  What started as regret, fear, transformed into inspired, to competitive, and now...  Something else judging by Yuuri's expression.  Viktor rose on his knees, eye level at Yuuri's chest, "What did you think of just now, Yuuri," he asked teasingly looking up into to Yuuri's eyes, widening.

Yuuri felt the blood rush to his face, flushing his cheeks a bright pink.   _Had he really thought that?  Eros..._  He stammered, "U- uh, nothing," he said as he leaned back to create a small, but useless distance.  His heart began to pound.

Viktor rose off his knees to close the distance, rising until Yuuri's back was on the bed.  He placed an ear to Yuuri's chest, his head practically pulsing with Yuuri's pounding heartbeat.  "Yuuri," Viktor called quietly, calling him to tell the truth.

Yuuri gulped.   _Eros had already shown himself, what else did he have to say?_  His expression relaxed, his hands resting on Viktor's lower back, "I was just thinking how great it was to be the only one that can bring the legend Viktor Nikiforov to his knees."

"Wasnt expecting that," Viktor's silver brows rose, "You continue to surprise me, Yuuri Katsuki."  He slid himself back on his knees onto the floor, pulling Yuuri into a sitting position.  "Enjoy the view," Viktor smiled as he gestured to his position on the floor, "Anyone who understood your true Eros would be on their knees for you.”

He did enjoy the view.  Looking down into the piercing blue eyes of the man be loved, the one who helped him realize his 'Eros'.  "Eros," Yuuri began, bringing his hands to cup Viktor's jaw.

"Sexual love," Viktor continued.

"Pleasure followed by pleasure," Yuuri said, reciting the words of his coach when he first explained, and revealed his program, On Love: Eros.

"One just drowns in it," Viktor finished.  The room was still, as their eyes locked.

Yuuri pulled Viktor up into a slow kiss, hands still on his face. Viktor’s hands lightly trailed up Yuuri's legs to rest on his hips as he returned the kiss.  Yuuri's hands moved from his Viktor's face, wrapping his arms around his neck to rest on his shoulders, pulling their bodies close.  Viktor's hands slowly ran up and down Yuuri's slim frame.  Yuuri leaned back, gently pulling Viktor forward, to prompt him to climb up.  Viktor obliged, following Yuuri back until he was flat on his back.  Yuuri moved backwards so his legs were no longer bent over the bed, Viktor followed him not daring to break the kiss.  He leaned below him to kiss under Yuuri's jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his shoulder that wasn't hidden beneath a shirt.  Yuuri wanted to feel more, so he reached down arching his back to remove his shirt.  Viktor, feeling relieved, placed a kiss in the crook of Yuuri's shoulder and neck, running a gentle hand down his chest.  The sensation caused a small sigh of pleasure to escape Yuuri, and could feel Viktor's lips curve into a satisfied smile, as they left behind kisses back up to his lips.  Yuuri's hands found their way to Viktors lower back, where his shirt had slid up slightly, revealing a small sliver of skin that  his hands couldn't help but follow up Viktor's back.  Yuuri sat upright, causing Viktor to recoil slightly.  After removing Viktor's shirt, Yuuri gently guided him down onto the bed beside him, changing their position to which Viktor happily obliged.  Yuuri straddled his partner, one knee on each side of Viktor's hips, both pausing a moment.  Both chests heaved slightly, due to gradually increasing intensity, drinking in the sights before them.  Viktor's eyes ran quickly up and down Yuuri's soft outline, hands touching lightly on Yuuri's abs and hips.  Yuuri appraising the the body below him, muscular and beautiful, stopping to gaze into the piercing ice blue and sapphire eyes looking up into his own.  Viktor rose to a sitting position never breaking eye contact, moving Yuuri's feet behind his back, wrapping his leg around him.  Yuuri's arms naturally wrapped around his neck to rest on his shoulders.  Now eye level and inches apart they were mesmerized in each other, for what seemed like hours.  They could feel each other's warm breath on their lips.  Yuuri touched his forehead to Viktor’s, running his fingers up Viktor's neck, gently into his hair.  Viktor placed a soft peck onto Yuuri's lips.  Yuuri replied with a deep, passionate kiss.  Viktor lost himself in it, his limbs tingling into a sense of relaxation, before suddenly tensing up to the surprise bite on his lip.  Yuuri was overcome with the tenderness of the encounter, his skin crawling everywhere Viktor touched.  However, a part of him grew frustrated, as if it were because he couldn't feel all of his skin at the same time, he was also overcome with more intense feelings.  He forced Viktor down, holding his wrists above his head.  Viktor made a quiet surprised gasp as he hit the mattress, met by a smothering hot kiss from above him.  Now that Viktor was lying flat, Yuuri could feel Viktor hard below him.  Viktor wanted to bring Yuuri closer to feel his skin on his own but found his hands immobile.  He squirmed slightly as if to figure out what exactly happened to his hands, this action seemed to have elicited a reaction in Yuuri.  He moved his hips forward and dug himself into Viktor's aroused penis.  A low moan escaped from Viktor, yet was immediately stifled by another hard kiss.  His lips were burning but he couldn't get enough of Yuuri.  Yuuri grinded himself along Viktor again, this time holding himself back, hoping to hear the sound again, and wasn't disappointed.  He retracted one hand from Viktor's wrist to glide along Viktor's groin, curious to feel exactly how aroused Viktor was, one hand still holding his wrists together.  What started off as curious touches, gradually increased in pressure.  He looked up to see Viktor's eyes on him, his mouth open, panting.  Yo Yuuri’s satisfaction, he was taking him apart piece by piece.  He wanted more of Viktor.  Viktor looking at him like that, like he was pleading for more of him.  He'd give it to him.  Lunging up to plant one passionate kiss onto Viktor's lips, he released his wrists to make quick work of Viktor's belt.  Unbuckled.  Unbuttoned.  Open.

"Yuuri, wait," Viktor panted.  Yuuri's head shot up to meet his eyes. He continued, "Are you sure?"

Yuuri's eyes glanced down at Viktor's waistband, still breathing heavily.  Yuuri had lost himself. _Does this count_ , he thought.  As if noticing Yuuri's deliberation, Viktor sat up resting on his elbows, breath heaving, "If you're not completely sure, let’s stop here."

Reluctant, Yuuri licked his lips and swallowed, he nodded.  Rational thoughts began to return.  Thoughts warring between loathing Viktor for stopping him and feeling immensely grateful.  Yuuri lie beside Viktor, holding him close.

Viktor pulled Yuuri to lay his head on his chest, removing his glasses as he felt them prod, most likely causing miniscule discomfort for both parties.  He placed them gently on the table beside the bed, turning back to the body beside him.  He sighed, absentmindedly stroking the hair in front of Yuuri's ear with his thumb, "I'm sorry, Yuuri, I-," in the heat of the moment, he saw something flash in Yuuri's eyes when he had looked up.  Almost angry at the interruption.

Yuuri looked up slightly toward the direction of Viktor's voice, wondering what he could possibly be apologizing for when he had been the one taking it too far.  He listened.

"I'm always telling you to be confident in your decisions, but I don't want you to regret anything... with us," Viktor assured. He felt the words were coming off cold. He braced himself when Yuuri turned to face him.

Yuuri searched Viktor's face, _why did he seem apprehensive?_  "Thank you," he said quietly, Viktor's face seemed to relax, "I'm happy you understand... I've never done anything like that before."

    Viktor smiled, hugging Yuuri, "You're bursting with Eros and it's beautiful, Yuuri." He saw Yuuri's face flush, "I will wait as long as I have to," his voice sincere. As he removed himself from the bed with a sigh he thought, so close.  Too close.  He almost hadn't stopped Yuuri.  Yuuri wouldn't agree with him, but to Viktor, he was insanely attractive, and hard to resist.  Shy and unsure in most moments, but in moments like that...  It was too much.  Yuuri looking down at him, eyes fixed and determined to please him.  His dark hair falling just short over his burning, dark eyes above him.  A wave of warmth burst in his stomach at the memory.  He nervously ran a hand over the back of his neck.

Yuuri stood as Viktor did. His face still flushed in embarrassment, to his relief, he was turned away from Viktor.  He went to change his clothes, in preparation for bed.  He removed his pants to replace them with loose sleeping pants, he froze with one leg in, one leg out.  His arms trembled, _what would he have even done when he got there?_  He yelled in his head.  A familiar overwhelming panic overtook his chest. _Don't tell me_ , he thought, _performance anxiety on sex too? Great._

Viktor turned to see Yuuri removing his pants, revealing his carved calves and perfect backside.  It wasn't fair.  Curse whatever deity carved Katsuki Yuuri, and deeming him a forbidden fruit.   _Snap out of it, Viktor.  There's more to Yuuri than that.  You know this_ , he thought.  He inhaled deeply and exhaled, unknowingly in unison with Yuuri on the other side of the room. He changed as well.

Yuuri turned, to see Viktor change, even if a little blurry without his glasses, Yuuri could piece together what he was seeing.  Viktor liked to wear next to nothing whenever he had the chance, the sight wasn't new, but it still was worth the time to stop and admire.  His frame was slightly more muscular than Yuuri's.  Almost every muscle flexing and moving under his skin at every movement.  Every inch was perfection...  Suddenly, Viktor turned and spoke, however Yuuri didn't quite catch it, "Hm?"

Viktor pointed a finger at him, "This morning, you asked me about my past, now it's my turn to ask you," he said, his face stern.

"Er, okay," Yuuri hesitantly agreed.

"How did you learn to pole dance," he asked demandingly.

Yuuri choked on his breath, a rush of embarrassment taking over his body.  Memories of the pictures the other skaters showed him of the night he drank too much champagne at a banquet of him dancing half-naked on a pole in public, shot across his mind in flashes.  "Goodnight," he blurted out, quickly diving under the covers.

"Well that's not fair," Viktor huffed.   _That will remain a mystery then, what a night that was_.  A full memory, to which Yuuri had none of that night.  After all the work of resisting Yuuri that night, he was met by memories of a sweaty, nearly naked Yuuri spinning on a pole.  He knelt on the bed to plant a small kiss on Yuuri's cheek before taking Maccachin on the last bathroom trip.

Yuuri had began to drift to sleep when he felt the soft kiss on his cheek.  He smiled faintly.  All previous tension melting away.  New beginnings, that was his theme for his upcoming programs for the next year.  A new start to his career, a new outlook, a new love...  A whole new Yuuri. Yuuri had begun to sink into the sensation of sleep, when he registered a body entering the covers next to him, and an arm sliding under his side as the other wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Oyasumi, Yuuri," Viktor breathed into his ear.

Yuuri shuddered slightly at the sensation, replying, "Oyasumi, Viktor." Soon after an emotional roller coaster of a day, they both willfully, gratefully, contentedly, drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from something I am working on, so my apologies if something seems out of place.
> 
> Small bit of Japanese:
> 
> Oyasumi - Good night


End file.
